


Nice 'n' Gross 'n' Cool

by Siriusstuff



Series: Bedrabbled [71]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, Established Relationship, Frottage, M/M, drabble challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 15:47:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14240598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusstuff/pseuds/Siriusstuff
Summary: The sterekdrabbles blog challenge for 04/06/18: “genuine, floor, grip”I wrote a second one with the same challenge words and a little bit o' sex.





	Nice 'n' Gross 'n' Cool

**Author's Note:**

> The sterekdrabbles blog challenge for 04/06/18: “genuine, floor, grip”
> 
> I wrote a second one with the same challenge words and a little bit o' sex.

Derek lay on the floor where it was cooler. Stiles’s feet lay on Derek.

Leisurely scrolling, Stiles let his feet slide along Derek’s torso, till Derek gripped one by the ankle.

Stiles’s other foot nudged its way into Derek’s boxer briefs, where toes met dick.

Seconds later they were both on the floor, thrusting and grinding in a genuinely uncoordinated effort to shed their minimal clothing via friction alone.

They succeeded only in coming in their underwear while sweating profusely.

“That was nice,” Stiles panted. “And now, it’s gross. Shower?”

Derek nodded. “A cool one.”

“ _Hell yeah_ , a cool one!”


End file.
